First Impressions
by ambie176
Summary: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series
1. Chapter One: Lap Dog

**First Impressions **

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated:M**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, end of story.**

**A/N: So this is my first CSI fic, Sandle of course :) Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Lap Dog**

How did Gil Grissom ever talk her into to coming down here?

Oh yeah that was it _I miss you Sara. I need you right now. I am going through a tough time._

Tough time her Californian ass.

SHE was the one having the tough time down her in the god forsaken lab.

Everyone hated her.

That guy that sounded like he needed to take a refresher course in English, Mike, Ike, Nick, yeah that's it Nick, hated her from the start. That gambler yelled at her all the time and that stripper even went as far as denying she was herself when she first met her!

_People are friendly here_

Friendly! Friendly. If this is what he called friendly, he had a pour judgment of what friendly was.

Sara Sidle didn't like it to well in Las Vegas that much was obvious. People never slept, affordable apartments had horrible locations, but worse of all she never have to live a life outside of the lab. This now meant she had no social life. No social life at all.

Sara swung open the door of the dinky break room and glanced around the room for coffee.

"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee," She chanted slightly annoyed.

"Coffee!"

She grabbed the coffee pot in her hand, swirling the black goo around in the pot contemplating drinking it. It looked like something had decomposed in the pot.

"You have to be Grissom's new lap dog. Haven't had the displeasure of meeting you yet. The team says you're a pain in the crack of their asses," rang out a rather amused voice.

And in her anger, Sara dropped the coffee pot in the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

She turned around to meet the egotistical asshole that insulted her.

_"He is probably old and has a funny looking nose," she thought grimly._

But quite on the contrary, he was cute in his own unique way. His brown hair softly falling in his large puppy dog like, hazel eyes. His skin tanned and freckled and his frame lean, but fit. His wild colored shirt was unbuttoned down to his mid stomach, which a white muscle tee underneath. His jeans hung loosely on his hips falling over his converse styled shoes slightly.

But the man hadn't even glanced at her.

_"Egotistical asshole. He is worse than all of the others combined." She thought grimly._

"Don't worry about the coffee pot, you will only get suspended for about a week," he said rather seriously as he picked up the coffee pot remains.

"What???"

"Just joking. We keep a new one handy ever since Grissom threw it across the room when the judge wouldn't give him a warrant on a drug dealer who killed a new born."

"Names- Gregggg oh," he said his eyes sliding up to meet her.

"Well _Greggo _my name is _Sara,"_ she teased putting emphasis on the end of her name.

"Uhhh ummm . . ." he stuttered looking at the ground

_"Egotistical . . . aww he is kind of cute when he is embarrassed. NO Sidle NO! No thinking good things about the enemy." She thought randomly._

"Cat got your tongue- lap dog got your tongue?"

"No, you want it?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I wouldn't want to catch a disease," she teased walking out of the room

Maybe, just maybe . . . Las Vegas won't be so bad after all . . .

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! R&R for more . . .**


	2. Chapter Two: Do You Prefer Anal Swabs?

**First Impressions **

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Two: Do You Prefer Anal Swabs?**

**Disclaimer: Me own zippo**

* * *

He didn't know how to feel about Ms. Sara Sidle. She was a mystery, and he had never been so intoxicated by a mystery before. She rejected him, the first woman to not fall for his devilish charm. And that was what so amazing about her; she was unreachable. It was something he couldn't have, but Greg Sanders was determined. He was going to win over Sara, no matter how long it took. 

"_What is so special about her? I mean there isn't really anything that pretty about her. I mean look at that damn gap!"_

"_She did get rid of the coffee . . . . "_

Greg shuddered at the thought of the coffee . . . that stuff would kill somebody someday. Good thing he had his Blue Hawaiian to tide him over.

"_Maybe I can share some with her . . ."  
_

"_Oh yeah Sanders great thought! Your coffee! What next your soul? Geez. Your coffee! You wont even share that with Gil and he is your boss"_

"_But she was nice . . . and it could impress her . . ."_

"_Why the hell should I impress her . . . damn gap toothed-"_

"Hey Greggo," came an amused whisper from the door.

He froze in his tracks. Just her simply saying his name ran all over him. She spoke it with a certainty about her, a certain amused quality. He let his eyes rise up her slowly, breathing deep as he met her eyes. She was slim, her curves not abnormally small or large. Her legs long and slim, stomach flat and tight as it rose up and down. She laid her head against the inside of the door frame, arching her neck slightly making him loose his breath.

"_Pull it together Sanders . . . say hello . . .say hi Sara . . .Oh come on pull up your chin from the floor and say hello you idiot!"_

"H-h-hi Sara." He said looking down at his sample he was currently working on.

She came over , sitting down on the stool next to him. Her plain brown hair falling down in her eyes, make up soft and but just enough to be breathtakingly beautiful.

"_Smooth Sanders . . . Really smooth. H-h-hi Sara. Idiot."_

"What cha working on?" she asked bending closer.

Then he caught it.

The smell of the Side Scent, that soft smell of flowers from her shampoo. She began to bed closer, and closer, until there skin touched ever so slightly. His hands began to shake slightly as she came closer.

"_Damn hands."_

"Blood sample for Catherine."

"Oh. You seem . . . short today. Whets wrong Greggo? Got stood up for a date?" she teased.

"_More like I am nervous as hell because- oh she smells so good . . . snap out of it!"_

"Nothing. Tired."

"Oh. long day huh?"

"Yeah, long day."

"You know you look cute today." She complimented in best intentions.

And he fell out of his chair.

Greg his the ground with a hard, painful thump. He closed his eyes and cursed openly and let his head fall against the cabinet.

"I am such a damn idiot!"

"Greg! You fell your not an idiot because of it. Calm down!"

"Sorry Sara. Bad day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah its okay. Just some girl who doesn't know I'm alive."

"Well she must be blind. You're an amazing guy Greg."

Greg blushed as she said the words.

"_I'm amazing . . . ."_

"Sara do you- do you prefer anal swabs or mouth swabs?" he spat out walking to the other side of the room.

He heard her giggle and get up from her chair.

"Bye Greg."

"_Anal Swabs?? Anal Swabs?"_

"I am such a damn idiot."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! R&R for more!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Hell With It

**First Impressions **

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Three: The Hell With It**

**One Year Later (Sometime After Organ Grinder)**

**Disclaimer: What I wished I owned and what I own are to very different things.

* * *

**

She said hadn't said no. But yet in the weirdest way she hadn't said yes either. But she had answered. It had been an okay but no promises. And that is why it hurt so much. She hadn't given him a real answer.

Greg slipped off his white lab coat, slipping it into his locker and grabbed his blue jacket out with a deep sigh. He looked down, shaking his head in sadness, what would he tell the lab. Hell, how could he tell Catherine she stood him up for a case? For Grissoms orders.

God he hated that man sometimes.

"On the case _Greggo._"

The way he had put emphasis on his name. _Her _nickname for him. It was there inside joke that had somehow floated all over the lab.

And even after she had rejected him, he couldn't get her off his mind. The way she smelt, and how she had smiled at him. It was like a drug, it ran through him like it was a high to him. So he had tried again, and those words. Her reaction had been priceless. Those simple words, leaning so close to him, her hands on his chest. Her touch to him had felt like liquid fire.

"_I could really just kiss you right now," she whispered._

"_Why had I turned around? If I hadn't moved, she would have kissed me. I could have had my moment. But no I had to take it slow."_

Greg fixed the collar of his jacket and stood staring at himself in the mirror.

He didn't look to bad. His blond hair still gelled and spiked from when he started his shift sixteen hours ago. His clothes slightly wrinkled, but he still had a good and fresh look to him.

"_I don't look to bad for a man with almost maxed out overtime. Better than Gil does after he has rest."_

"_What is so great about Grissom? He's not even attractive. How does he get close to Sara and I can't?"_

"Hey Greg. How did that date with Sara go?"

"Its not a date . . . . I am going to get her," he lied.

"Oh you going to try to get some?" Nick asked suggestively

"Oh yeah," He whispered leaving the lab room.

"She stood you up didn't she?"

"That obvious? I mean is it written across my face with a Sharpie?"

"No. I know Sara, and I know you. Sara loves her job Greg. Give her time. Ask her again, when you are both off duty."

Greg smiled and walked out of the locker room, tired and fed up with the way things in his life went. He wanted to be out on the field . . . but more than anything he wanted Sara.

Some how it all felt like a dream. How she had rejected him for her job. It wasn't like a real rejection, but it was enough to have brought his self esteem to a halt. They had all noticed it, he had earned a few stares and pats on the back. But all he really wanted was for Sara to change her mind. He had tried so hard.

"Hey Greg how about that break?" 

That is all Greg wanted.

Then, just as he pulled into his drive, the cell phone rang.

* * *

"Hey Greg!" 

"_Wonder what is wrong with him tonight?"_

Sara Sidle had been through a long night. Way past over time, and to top the cake there murder suspects got off because no jury would by the evidence. All she wanted was to go home and drink a couple beers.

"Hey Sara. How did your break with Greg go today?" Nick asked.

"Oh that. I forgot. Hot case."

"Maybe you should call him now. Go out to the diner to eat." He suggested.

"I know you are not trying to set me up with Greg Sanders?" she asked astonished.

"No. No of course not. Your just both off shift, you told him you would."

"Nick, I know Greg is your buddy. He is nice, but I am not going to date Greg Sanders."

"Why not? Sara did you see him today? After you said no. He was heart broken. He likes you Sara. And you told me he was the nicest person to you when you first came here."

"So?"

"So, he deserves to take a 'break'. He deserves a break with you," Nick said finally after walking out the door.

"_Greg Sanders. Nick can't be serious. I mean Greg?"_

"_Okay so he is cute, and funny and charming . . . wow wait its Greg . . . no no no! Oh hell with it. What is Greg's number?"  
_

"Catherine! What's Greg's cell number?"

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason. We were going to go on break together. Though I might be able to catch him at the diner," She said without making eye contact.

"Oh. 555-6787. Have a good time."

Sara shook her head sadly and dialed the number quickly. She would bet that in an hour half of CSI would get 'the news'.

"Sanders?"

"Guess who?"

"Sara?"

"How about that break you promised."

"_Maybe Greg isn't that bad after all . . ." _

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. Yeah I know long time no me, but I have an excuse! I have been diagnosed with mono. I have been wayyyy to tired to do anything lately, but I decided to get on and post. Sorry the chapter wasn't that great, but I had lack of inspiration for this one, after the next few, it gets better. I am sort of skipping through time at the moment, going over some events and when i get to the time point I want it will go smoothly. sigh I just watched the new episode. My mom has recently become just as addicted to CSI than I am. Of course, she supports snikers, I support sandle, when we watch the episodes on disk the conversations get heated. Of course, we had little Sandle so I am going to go gloat. I will post more soon. Bye**


	4. Chapter Four: Lost

**First Impressions**

**Summery:Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Four: Lost**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned CSI, but the only thing I own is my own ass.

* * *

**

"You took heroin up the ass hole?" Sara giggled

"No. My roommate did," Greg denied.

"Why is it always your roommate who is doing the bad stuff Greg?"

"Maybe I am just a good boy."

"Yeah, just like I am a good girl," she laughed taking another sip on her coffee.

Sara looked into Greg's eyes, a playful smirk resting on her features, with that same glowing look returning to her.

The night had been nice.

The night had been amazing; She certainly hadn't seen that going out with Greg would be so fun and relaxing coming, but she was enjoying herself non the less. Greg was sweet, cute, funny, charming, but for some reason she kept holding back. Each time he flashed a smile Sara looked down at the table, fixated on the food in front of her. Each time he would reach for her hand or give a flirty jester, she would always look the other way, or merely smile. She knew he had to wonder what he was doing wrong. But that was the entire point of her avoidance.

He was doing everything right.

She had to regularly tell herself regularly that night she wasn't falling for Greg Sanders.

She couldn't fall for him. At the moment, he might be charming, funny, sweet and mature. But when works consumes them, again he will become the normal little annoying lab rat he truly is. She couldn't let herself fall for this man who wasn't really who he was to begin with, he was a friend, but nothing near what she needed in a relationship. She silently agreed with her thoughts, more by force than by free will. It was so hard not to fall for him, or at least fall into flirting with him. His eyes flickered with a glow of happiness, his energy radiating off him, his soft blond hair falling in his eyes. That adorable smile- those cute freckles.

Sara closed her eye, feeling the overwhelming need to bite her lip.

"_You like him."_

_"No, no, no! You think of him as a friend, hell maybe even a close friend but never as dating material."_

_"But he is so cute."_

It was official, Sara Sidle had gone completely out of her mind.

* * *

Greg was confused as hell. 

One moment he was in his drive way, wanting to run his car into a ditch, the next he was sitting across from the woman of his dreams.

He had told himself regularly to behave himself that night. One false move, and he would never get a chance again. He had to make sure that he did everything right. And for the most part, he had. He didn't flirt too much, only when she began giving signals. He smiled, focused on what she was saying instead of her lips, or wondering what she looked like naked. He didn't flirt with the waitress, in fact he didn't even look at any other female at all. He was considerate, funny, and kept the conversation alive. He didn't act nervous or superficial, he was just himself. They had laughed, talked, shared secrets and even flirted.

So, where in the hell did he go wrong?

He didn't understand it at all. He did everything right and she had responded to him at first. Then all of a sudden, when he made his moves, she looked away or changed the subject. When he cracked a joke, she held in her laughter and only smiled. When he talked to her, she barely made eye contact. And when she began shifting in her seat and looking at her watch, he took it as a sign his only chance was officially over, not to mention a clear waste of her time.

So like any desperate, over the moon in love man would do in a time like that, he got the check and took his exit, his ego bruised and his character ripped away at the seems.

"I had a good time Greg," she said fiddling with her keys outside her car.

"Really? Because you didn't seem to happy," he pointed out nervously.

"Oh Greg don't take it personally-"

"How can't I?"

"Greg don't be mad its just, I see us more as friends. We can go out and things but only as friends. I am involved with someone else," she said quietly.

_Hank_

At that moment, Greg almost wanted to take his car and run it over that wimpy fag of a emt. Then again, at the same time he wanted to run it off a cliff. He, Greg Sanders, after years of working up his image and becoming the man he was, after getting so many dates and being able to get so many women, had once again, gotten the friend card.

So he did what any logical, heartbroken man would do.

He shot her down.

"Sara I don't know what idea you got from this, but I never meant for you to get that signal. I feel the same way."

As the words left his mouth, his heart broke in half.

"Great. I guess we are on the same page. We should do this again some time. It was fun. I have to go though, big day tomorrow. Bye," and without another word Sara hopped in her car and drove away.

Greg wanted to look up to the heavens and scream why. He wanted to cry, he wanted to kick Hank's ass. He wanted to kick Grissom's ass. But most off all he wanted to kick his own.

He had officially become the close friend.

_"I am such a damn idiot."_

At the thought, he stopped and asked himself.

_"Why do I always tell myself that?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, yes I know I am horrible. :p The good stuff will be coming soon, I promise. R&R for more!**


	5. Chapter Five: Fork in the Road

**First Impressions **

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Five: Fork In The Road (4 Years Later)**

**Disclaimer: Oh so you think I own CSI huh? Dead Wrong.**

**

* * *

**

The wind stinged Sara Sidle's face as she made her way through the old roads as she made her way further and further away from civilization. It was a simple case call out in the desert, an abandoned body in the middle no where. Grissom had told her to take Sanders; it would be good experience for him. And it was odd, the silence. Usually when she is on a case with Greg, she usually can't get him to stop talking.

Now she couldn't get him to start.

"Why so quite Greg?"

At first, he said nothing, just simply sat looking out the window in silence. But when she watched him turn, she was unprepared for what she saw.

Tears rolling out of his beautiful hazel eyes. She had never saw Greg get emotional before, maybe a little over his coffee, but no real emotion other than just pure happiness and randomness. Not until now at least.

Sara pulled off to the side of the road, and sat in silence for a moment.

"Go Sara. Just drive," Greg choked out, now staring out the window again.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," she said firmly.

Taking his soft, tanned hand in her hand, she squeezed it slightly into her palm. Taking her thumb, she stroked the top of his hand, waiting for him to speak to her.

"Talk to me Greggo. The Greggo I know always would."

"My dad died last night. Heart attack," he said still peering out the window.

But even with his head turned, she could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Greg, oh Greg look at me."

When he turned to her, her heart broke. She had never seen Greg like this. He was her best friend, and Greg never cried. But today he was crying his heart out.

"Come here. I am so sorry." She whispered, pulling him into her chest.

* * *

And he sunk into her arms and cried. Greg cried harder than he ever had before. He hadn't cried many times in his life. He cried when his dog died, he cried when he first scraped his knee, he cried when the neighbor stole his bike. But none of those things mattered, not after time. But today, sitting in the SUV, Greg felt like he was going to die. Like there was nothing else to live for. 

His Dad was gone; he would never be able to talk to him again. And even if he didn't live with him anymore, he felt like it was his fault. He hadn't seen him for months, not since Christmas. And he would never see him alive again.

But even through it all, Sara's arms healed the pain. He couldn't tell you how long he cried, but in her arms, he felt free to cry. He knew she was different, she would hold him as long as he needed her to. She wouldn't tell any of the people that he cried, no one would know. She was there for him, she was everything he wanted and needed.

* * *

Her arms fit perfectly around his body. Sara couldn't tell you how long she held Greg, nor did she care how long she had to. He was broken, and she was the only one who now could let or care. And she didn't mind holding him; on the contrary, it was relieving. He fit perfectly into her, like they were made to hold each other. And even in the middle of the desert, miles away from their crime scene, none of any of their duties or work never mattered. 

Even after Greg had stopped crying, she held him for a bit longer. Just taking the silence of the moment in. But even after he had sat up and she had continued driving, she still smelt his sweet sent on her. Lingering over her like the wind itself, that sweet, soft sent of cologne all over her. And in the weirdest way, it made her feel higher than any drug could take her.

It made her happy, The Sanders Sent made her happy.

"_All this dust must be getting to me. I don't like Greg that way. Greg is my best friend. My friend."

* * *

_

Greg grabbed his case out of the back of the SUV as they pulled up outside of the desert side mini mart. The crime tape was already placed outside the parameter of the place, not that they needed it. Nothing but two cop cars and the coroner's vehicle was anywhere to be seen within the miles.

They were alone, completely alone.

He wasn't sure how to feel about what happened in the car. All he knew is that her sweet sent of soap and shampoo was all over him. That Sidle Sent, his drug, his sweet, sweet addiction all over him. And even through the pain of death, he smiled bigger than a kid in a candy store.

_"She held me. Sara Sidle held me."_

"Hey you two get lost?" Jim called from the door.

"Yeah. Took a wrong turn at the fork," Sara said glancing over at Greg.

"The fork? Where was a fork at?"

"Later." She whispered into Jim's ear.

"Wasn't making out with Sander's was you Sara? I thought you had better taste," he teased openly.

"Greg's not that bad." She said grinning.

"At kissing or as a general person?" he said opening the door.

"Who knows?" she giggled. "What do we got Jim?"

"Female DB, no identification. Owner found her when he opened up."

"Coroner pronounce?"

"Yeah about an hour ago."

"Thanks Jim."

"Yeah, you mind if I take off Sara?"

"No go ahead. We will be okay."

"Okay. Bye. There is an officer outside watching you. Don't get to frisky with Sanders."

"Bye Jim."

Greg's face was burning, but his ego intact. He smiled, taking out his camera and took pictures of the body and crime scene.

"Thanks Sara." He said moving around her as she printed the counter.

"For what?"

"For not saying anything back there."

"You owe me. Now the entire lab thinks I was late because of a make out session."

Greg laughed taking one last shot before the coroners haled the body out.

* * *

**A/N: So today was boring so I thought I would post the next Chapter. And just to clear a few things up, they do like each other as more than friends, but Sara is in denial and Greg is heartbroken. Now in this chapter they have made ammends and are close friends, but things can change, with some R&R of course . .** . 


	6. Chapter Six: I Don’t Get Jealous

**First Impressions **

**Summery:Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Six: I Don't Get Jealous**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI Sara and Greg would do a bit more than flirting on the show . . .

* * *

**

"Your finger prints on the counter," she said pushing his prints to him.

"Your shoe prints," Greg said pushing the shoe prints to him.

"Your gun, that shot the victim," Sara said pushing it to the nervous man.

"Let me lay this out for you. You come in for a good day's work, steal your own money, and shoot your only worker. You walk away from the victim, discard your bloody clothes in your van and drive away. The only thing I don't know is why. Why did you kill her? For kicks? Get a little bored?" Greg asked.

"She was a whore. Sleeping with customers, having sex with random men in the back of the store. She was ruining my business!"

"Why couldn't you just fire her?" Sara asked.

Silence filled the air.

"Because you felt bad about firing the mother of your child?"

"That baby was really mine? I thought she was lying."

"Nope. If it was the only thing she told you the truth about, then so be it. But buddy that baby is yours. You killed her, and your child. Take him to booking."

After the man was escorted out of the room, Sara sat down in the chair, her head in her hands.

"Why do people have to work it out this way? Why do they figure out the only option is to kill someone?"

"They're nuts."

"Thanks Greg, I was being sincere and you joke," she teased.

"Its who I am. Want to go grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Sure."

Greg watched her as she walked out of the interrogation room, looking even more beautiful than she had the first day he met her. She had been beautiful, funny, strong willed and independent. But as the years had passed, she had grown into an amazing adult, someone he could only wish he could measure up to. He could only dream of meeting someone has great as she was to spend his life with, but she was the type of girl you only met once in your life. But Greg was sad to say that, he had missed his chance. He had become the best friend, rather than the love of her life.

He had tried so hard, flirted so many times and shot so many lines his head spun at the thought. So many smiles, touches and risky comments. He had done it all for her heart, and gotten what? He had received a friendship, that no doubt was the best friendship he had ever earned, but he still craved for something more.

He did crave just any longing glance. He craved her longing glance. He didn't crave just any touch; he craved her touch that electrified him in every way. He didn't crave just any loving whisper; he craved her breath beating down on his skin while she whispered into his ear. He craved everything about her. He had other women, tried to get that need out of him, that sweet addiction. But no matter what woman walked in his life, none of them were good enough. They weren't her. They were nice, sweet and even beautiful, but they weren't enough, they weren't Sara Sidle.

He needed her.

He loved her.

Shaking his head with a deep breath, he walked after her, watching her hips sway as she walked down the hall. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, blowing it out of the way. She looked back at him, smiling, and a glitter in her eyes. He seemed to see her in slow motion, studying and memorizing each glance, every sound and each move.

"Come on, getting slow on me?" she teased rounding the corner.

Greg picked up the pace, jogging after her as he lost sight of her. Greg expected nothing but the usual, he would pick at her to let him drive, she would refuse and then they would pick back and forth where the other wanted to go to eat and finally end up at the diner. Their evening would start normal, and end normal, even if a normal ending was the last thing he wanted.

But as he rounded the corner, he lost his breath. She was standing there, with him.

"_Grissom,"_ he thought bitterly. _"Always ruining my chances."_

It killed him inside, every time it happened. She would give him _that _look, that look he needed so badly to be meant for him.

That is when it happened, that next step that always happened. It ripped his heart out and into pieces.

She touched him, ever so lightly. That longing glance and touch that she gave Grissom regularly. He couldn't see why she wanted him. What did Grissom have that he didn't? What made him so much better? Sure, he was smarter, but he was smart too. It killed him so badly that Gil Grissom had something he didn't, that Sara desperately wanted and that Greg could never give her. But what killed him worse was, he would never find out what that was.

"Sara, are you ready to go?" he said interrupting the conversation.

He looked at Grissom, trying to keep that murderous glance to himself. He saw Grissom, digging holes into his head, as if he was some type of freak show or experiment gone wrong.

"Sure Greg. Umm Gil I have to go. Catch you later?"

"Sure Sara. Bye."

Greg tried to collect himself, breathing a deep breath as they made it out to the car. He didn't complain, he didn't agitate her about driving. He just stayed silent with a feeling of anger and sadness festering inside him. He knew she only went with him because it was tradition; they had gone with each other to the diner every shift for four years now. He knew that she wanted to stay behind, but Grissom would never accept her. He was the backup.

He hated that feeling.

"No arguing over who drives?"

"Nope," he said shortly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Greg, what is the matter? You seemed fine earlier," she asked concerned.

"I don't like being a back up Sara. We all know whom you would rather be with after shift," he growled, continuing to look out the window.

"Greg is that what you think? That I spend my time after shift with you because Grissom shot me down?"

"Why else would you want to be with me?"

"Have you ever considered that I am interested in more than one man? If boredom were the case then I would be home watching TV drinking a beer. I come with you because I want to be with you," she whispered.

Her words were not said with anger or any notion of hurt. They weren't with surprise, but just soft and caring. Greg felt himself blush at her words and looked down to the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Greg, you weren't jealous were you?"

"Pshhh whatever. Me? Jealous? Greg Sanders doesn't get jealous."

He looked over at her smirking slightly, trying to regain strength of his ego back. Only finding her amused grin looking back at him.

"Until now," she whispered, driving into the diner.

* * *

**A/N: Well as much as some of you want some fluff . . . its not here . . . yet . . . we will see a tidbit soon . . . how soon I will not say coughnextchaptercough . . . just a preview . . . they goooodddd stuff comes later I promise . . . if you want fluff . . . you know what to do . . .**


	7. Chapter Seven: Until Now

**First Impressions **

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters)**

**Chapter Seven: Until Now

* * *

**

Sara and Greg sat down in the booth as the rain beat down on the windows of the diner. Greg took a menu, looking over the normal options, while Sara sat back, watching the rain drip off the glass.

The rain had always been soothing to her, every since she was a young child. As her mother and father would fight down the hall, she would focus on the blazing storm outside. When she had been moved from home to home in foster care, she would always sneak outside when it began to rain and just lay on the ground. It was cleansing, it seemed to wash away all of her troubles.

"_I hope that blond bitch isn't working tonight," _She thought grimly.

"Hey sugar. You look adorable tonight," the blond waitress that just walked up said flirting at Greg.

"Damnit. Why does God always want to torture me?" 

Sara looked at Greg, secretly wishing he couldn't tell she was fuming. He smirked at her, looking over at the blond as he eyed Sara.

"Thanks. Don't look to bad yourself."

_"Oh God let me gag!"_

The waitress bended over toward him, laying her hand on his arm smiling wildly.

"Can I recommend something?"

"No I think he knows what he wants. You can get me a coke. It think I am going to get sick," Sara shot.

"I think I will have a coke too," Greg said watching Sara.

"Sure. Be back soon babe."

Sara fumed as the nursed walked away, Greg watching her hips as she sauntered around the counter.

"Fat ass."

"I think it's rather nice actually."

"Shut up," she shot angrily.

"My, my, is Sara jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? I never get jealous!"

"Not until now," he teased.

"We will have the regular." She said looking over at the blond before she had a chance to look at Greg. She placed her hand over Greg's, taking her thumb and rubbing the top of his hand protectively.

"What was that about Ms. Sidle?" he asked as she took her hand away from his.

"Just stopping you from making a huge mistake."

"Why would it be a mistake?"

"She's not right for you."

"Why?"

"If you want to bang her, go ahead. Be my guest, but she will break your heart," she replied.

"Don't worry Sar'. I am interested in someone else anyway," he whispered, looking at her softly.

The rest of the night at the diner went smoothly. The waitress made no attempt to flirt with Greg, as when she walked up they were both giggling at each other flirtatiously. Sara and Greg got their ticket, paid for their meals and left in silence.

"Let me take you one more place."

She stood waiting for a moment. Why not?

"_Why? Do you remember the other men who told that to you? Something will happen. You know it."_

_"Greg isn't like that. And besides if it did, why would it be a bad thing?"_

"_Because it would ruin the friendship just say no."_

But, unable to stop herself, she felt the words leaving her lips.

"Okay. But where?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

**One Hour Later**

The night air of the Vegas desert swept by her as Sara hung her arm out the window of the small silver car. The rolling dust hit her arm lightly, the cooling breeze cooling her from the long days heat. As they drove, further and further away from the any civilization in Las Vegas. As the desert rolled on, and the lights of the city dimmed. She had no idea where Greg was taking her, but she really didn't mind not knowing. She trusted Greg, and she knew he was different.

Most men would take her by the store to buy a bottle of cheep wine, get some chocolate and a box of condoms after dinner. But Greg, he was different, very different. He had took her by the nearest gas station, grabbed a angel food cake (her favorite), a six pack of beer some napkins and plastic eating utensils. The other men would have taken her to her place, drink just enough to get her loose, feed her chocolate and try to get use of those condoms. Greg had headed the opposite direction of their apartments and went to the middle of no where.

"Greg why are we stopping in the middle of the desert?" she asked as Greg as he pulled off the road into the dirt.

"This, my friend, is our destination," he said smirking, turning of the car.

"And why is this our destination?"

"This is where I go when I need the world to feel a little bigger. I come out here a lot, just lay and watch the stars to unwind."

"Greg I am proud," she giggled.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"That was deep. I am proud."

"Well I am glad. Come on." She watched him as he got out of the car, jogging around the side and opening her door. "My lady."

He took a bow and she giggled shaking her head. Grabbing the six pack of beer, she stood at the hood of the car, watching him silently as he grabbed a blanket and the cake and utensils from the car. A little ways in front of the car, he laid out the blanket on the ground, sitting down and ushering her over. She smiled, sitting down on the blanket, grabbing out two beers and handing it to him.

They both opened theirs in union, laying back on the blanket and peered at the stars. They shown brightly, casting a soft light upon them. Their beauty took her breath away, it made her feel so much smaller as she attempted to count the stars in the sky.

"This is amazing. You can never see them this bright in the city," she whispered.

"Yeah. The first time I came here was when that bus accident happened a few years ago. It was the first time I was on field, and I was with Nick and he was giving the breath test to the bus driver. Then all of a sudden he started spitting blood and he died. I was so scared I couldn't even help."

"Greg, that man would have died anyway, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," he replied smiling, "But at the time I thought it was. I was scared that because of it I would never get back on the field, I felt like I failed everyone. And most the lab agreed. After work, I drove, and I just kept going, I pulled off here and just lay for hours, watching the stars. It made me realize that I am so small, and that the world isn't just a bunch of ciaos."

"Sounds like a better stress reliever than I had. I went home and got drunk," she said smirking.

Greg shook his head and gave Sara the best impression he could make of a disapproving stare. "I never took anyone here before. It was my secret, now it's ours."

"I feel so special," she teased.

"As you should Ms. Sidle. But you have to promise that you will never tell anyone about it," he replied.

"Scouts honor."

"You weren't girl scout!"

"No, but that doesn't make my word any less credible," she giggled.

"Very true," Greg agreed, rolling over on his side, facing her.

Sara rolled over, facing him as well. Smiling as she looked at him and up at the stars. It was perfect. She could, without a doubt, pick laying out in the middle of no where with a pack of beer and the stars with Greg over being manipulated and fed chocolate any day. Some women however, would highly disagree with that, but for Sara it was more satisfying than wine chocolate and sex could ever be. And she had no idea why.

"Sara may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"It's personal," he warned.

"I think I am prepared," she teased.

"When was the first time you had sex?"

"My, my Greg that is personal," she said trying to look shocked.

"If you answer it, you can ask me anything you want. Consider it a way to get to know each other."

"Fine. I was 16, he was 18. I had been in foster care for only a few years, he was leaving the system the next day and I didn't know. He was experienced and I wasn't. Last time I saw him was at a gas station, hit and run outside and he had been the only witness. He pumped the gas. He didn't even recognize me. Hit on me to. I thought it was humorous, he only realized who I was when he heard my name. I laughed my ass off when he ran off."

"You were in foster care?"

"Yeah, my dad died, and my mom left me and my brother basically. I still don't know where he is."

"I'm sorry Sara," he whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Plus I learned many things from it. I wouldn't be where I am now if it hadn't happened," she said smiling. "Now my turn. When was your first time?"

"I was twenty two. She was some drunken superficial horny brunette with fake boobs, and had a sickening personality. She used me and then left me. I don't even remember her name. I wish it had never happened," he laughed.

"Why?"

"She used me. She didn't like me, or want to know me. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I believe sex is more than just natural impulses," he whispered smiling.

"Wow. You are a mystery Greg Sanders. You surf, you sail, you play chess, and you're a genius, your deep and a romantic. Oh not to mention the king of coffee. Did I leave anything out?" she teased

"Other than you forgot to mention my amazing smile, my sparkling eyes, my sexy body and gorgeous looks?"

"Must have slipped my mind," she whispered taking a sip of her second beer.

They were silent for a moment, just peering at each other confused. She tore her eyes away from him, watching the stars.

He was funny, sweet, caring, romantic, charming and made _great _coffee. Sure, he was even more than that, she could admit it, and he _was _drop dead gorgeous. His eyes, his killer smile, that skin, those cute freckles, slim muscular figure. His looks was lethal, something most women would sell their soul to get a piece of. But she had it at the snap of fingers. Why her? She wasn't pretty; she made up for her lack of physical characteristics in brains. What made her so different that he wanted to spend time with her?

She couldn't answer that, but she realized something right there.

While she didn't love Greg Sanders, she was completely consumed by him. An infatuation that was so strong it astounded her. It had taken a long time to admit it, and even now, it scared Sara. She thought she was in love with Gil. Now she cared for Greg. What would she tell Gil? She was lost.

"It is so beautiful," she sighed,

"Yeah, it is. The most beautiful thing created," he whispered.

She glanced over at him, but only meeting his eyes looking at her, not the stars.

She blushed, wanting to look away, but she couldn't break the eye contact.

She didn't know it was on impulse, or just bent up emotions. But before she could stop herself, she leaned in, kissing him softly. It wasn't over done, sloppy, or even heated and overly passionate. Just soft, sweet, and caring. When they let go of each other's lips, she panicked.

She was lost enough, now this? She was lost in her emotions, and she had no where to go.

So, she did the only logical thing.

She got up and ran.

* * *

**A/N: Now the only logical thing for you to feel is happiness that we finally got a kiss, but angry at me for ending it the way i did . . . hehehe im so evil . . . lol trully the only logical thing is for you to review!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers so far though, you trully make my day!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Terrified

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: T (might be m later for future chapters) **

**Chapter Eight: Terrified.

* * *

**

Sara scared shitless.

Yesterday was well gone and as the clock ticked nearer and nearer to time for work, her heart pumped a little faster, her breathing became a little more ragged. She just wanted to run away at the thought of him, and she hadn't even left her apartment.

She tried to convince herself that it would be _okay. _But deep down she knew that it was going to be harder than she was telling herself it was.

She regretted leaving. She regretted being this . . .

Scared.

Of what?

Greg?

Being used?

Or just afraid that Greg Sanders, ex lab rat, CSI level one, Marilyn Manson fan, wanna be rock star, surfer, sailor and everything in-between, could be her soul mate.

She was scared. She didn't want to be.

But she couldn't help it.

He was so damn addictive and she wasn't even with him.

He could have _any _girl.

Anyone at the snap of his fingers. So why did he pick her?

She would never be able to understand it.

"_My stupid hair."_

"_My ugly face."_

"_My weird nose."_

"_And my damn gap!"_

She wasn't good enough for him. Not anywhere near it, the type of person he deserved was better; the type person he deserved was . . . almost perfect.

Just like he was.

He was the closest thing to perfect she had ever seen.

The clock chimed.

It was time.

Dday.

Taking a shuddered breath, she stood up shaking and walked out the door.

The drive to the lab was long and full of torture. Traffic was abnormally slow, or maybe it was just her. A strange mixture of terror and anticipation filled her.

Wait . . .

What the hell was she going to do?

She couldn't run up to him and just say sorry. Or ramble pathetically.

That would be a turn off for him.

"_I shouldn't be caring what is a turn on for him!"_

"_Yes I should!"_

"I am going crazy," she said parking her car.

What was she going to do? What was she going to say?

"_Hey Greg I am crazy about you and I can't get enough of you!" _

Oh yea go the needy route! Great!

This was useless.

She walked into the lab; she felt every eye on her, eating at her back. But in reality no one stared, no one was acting abnormal at all.

Except for Sara, and a certain significant other.

Sara's heart raced terrified as she saw him.

Gil.

She knew she had to do it sometime.

So, with a deep breath she walked up to him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About . . us."

A few minutes later, Gil and Sara hugged, more relived and happy than they had been all year. Sara and Gil both decided they were both better as friends and decided to stay that way. Mentor and student, father figure and daughter figure, friends.

But the happiness quickly faded.

Because just as she excited the room, in the distance she saw him.

His eyes hollow of emotions, he head hanging low.

She walked up to him, slowly a first.

"_What am I going to do???"  
_

But as she drew nearer to him.

It clicked.

She broke into a run, stopping quickly in front of him,

"Sara-"

"Shhhh."

She grabbed his hands, pulling him along around the corners. As she rounded the corner, she looked around.

For somewhere, anywhere safe so she could take him.

Then it hit her.

The showers.

She busted through the doors of the showers, quickly locking them after making sure she was alone.

"Sara I-"

"Shh." She whispered before she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Woops did I just leave that on a cliff hanger? I did didnt I? Sorry it was so short, next one will be longer . . . and better . . . woops to much. Now in order to get this next slightly dare I say it . . . coughsmutycough chapter i need all of you on the favorite and alert list to review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: It's Real

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: M**

**A/N:Hmmmmmmm time for my update . . . . . . . but should I? After all this is the best chapter of them all . . .**

**Maybe I shouldnt . . .make you wait it out for another day . . .**

**But you were all soooo good . . lol**

**I guess I could give you an update . . .**

**Chapter Nine: Its Real.

* * *

**

His body was frozen in position. Out of shock no doubt. He hadn't expected it really. I mean that was the last thing on his mind ironically. Usually that's all he could dream about, now he was to shocked to bloody enjoy it.

Was this real?

He opened his eyes slightly.

Yes, it's real. Very real.

He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. He kissed her lips slowly, and softly, tasting every inch of them. He felt her lick her tongue across his bottom lip, making him shiver in delight.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, winding her fingers in her hair, as if grasping on for dear life. He tightened his arms around her, the heat of each other's bodies washing over each other. He tried to control himself, taking it slow. But that sweet sent began to envelope him. That sweet sent that he was so very addicted to, that Sidle Scent.

The memories flooded him, as he smelt that sweet sent. Her sent.

_He had been waiting for her all week. He wanted to see her again. For some reason, every since he first laid eyes on her he couldn't get his mind off of her. He couldn't get that smile out of his mind. They way her eyes lit up in realization. He could drown looking in her eyes. She wasn't overly pretty, she wasn't overly special. She was just . . . _

_Undefinable._

"_Hey Greg I have a sample that I need you to test."_

_He turned around, his breath suddenly taken from him._

_He had never seen a girl look so amazing in a lab coat before._

_He smiled shaking his head and pulled up the DNA profile she needed as she took out the sample._

"_I have Stewart Ramplers DNA profile pulled up. All I need is a sample to compare it to." _

"_Coming right up."_

_His eyes glazed over her as she concentrated on the task. Her chocolate eyes zoned in on the sample as the clear liquid dropped into the tube. _

_She shifted slightly in her seat, and that his when he caught it._

_His first taste of it._

_His first, addictive, amazing, perfect sample of it._

_His drug._

_That Sidle Scent._

_He almost lost his footing just at the small whiff of it. That amazing soft scent of sweet shampoo. Her scent. That scent that made his knees want to buckle beneath him. He propped his hand up on the desk, taking in that sweet, sweet scent._

That was his first sample of his drug. And now, so many years later, it was all over him. Rippling over him like the clear water of the river does on the rocks. He backed them up, pushing her against the wall. Her back hit the concrete with a thump, he let go of her lips, wrapping his fingers in her hair and kissed at her neck, biting and sucking at it gently.

He heard her let out an erotic gasp.

"You smell so good," she let out in a moan.

He grinned. Remembering that moment for way back when . . .

_It had been a long day in the DNA lab. And got even longer when he heard Sara had been flirting with an EMT over a corpse in a bag. He heard that she was in with Nick and David with the body. So being the addicted man he was, he decided to just 'pass by'._

_He heard her call in the distance, and as he rounded the corner he saw her. A man about to barf passed him, must have been the EMT._

"_Looks like a pussy. He can't stand a little smell of decomp?" he thought amused. _

_He smiled as he passed her, backing up he looked at her with a cocky smirk._

"_You smell like death," he whispered._

"_I've heard," she shot bitterly._

_Greg's heart fell. He had only meant it as a joke. He walked past her, stopped and turned toward her. _

"_You know," he started. "A real man wouldn't mind." _

_He shifted uncomfortably and walked away, hoping that she would forgive him for the joke.  
_

He almost giggled at the memory. Now it just was something to look back and laugh. She certainly had forgiven him.

He licked his tongue at her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. He groaned slightly as she teased him, her lips curling up in a smile as she tightened them together.

He ran his hands down her torso. Running his hands up her shirt. The heat from her stomach spread over his hands like white fire. Her chest heaved up and down as his fingers inched nearer and nearer to her bra. His fingers ran over the lace of the bottom of her bra, slipping his fingers inside slowly.

They both took a sharp intake of breath as he got his first touch of her breasts. They were soft and perfect, just as he had imagined so many times. As she gasped as his fingers grazed over the bottom of her, her mouth opened up just enough for his tongue to slip in.

They deepened the kissed, consumed but the power and passion. He felt his shirt tighten as she gripped it in her hands as her knees buckled beneath her. He held her up by her the bottom of her back, raising her up his level again. He felt her fingers slip inside his shirt, between the button holes as she unbuttoned them, top to bottom.

_Greg was determined after the mishap of the break to win her over. He looked over slightly, seeing Nick eye him suspiciously His took in a deep breath, he didn't want anyone to know why he was doing the research He typed quickly, searching and surfing until he found some interesting information. _

"_Greg?"_

_He looked over, she was there._

_Show time._

_He flashed her a smile, sitting up as his eyes lit up in happiness. _

"_I was just printing something out for you," he said gesturing to the computer._

"_From the internet?"_

"_Yeah, I was on break, had some time, thought hey," he said awkwardly, handing her the paper._

"_Sorry I drew a blank on the wife."_

_And before he knew it, she was pressed against him. Her hand pressed against his chest, her eyes linking with his. His body tightened in fear. Fear he would screw it up._

"_I could really just kiss you right now."_

"_Oh holy shit." He thought._

_He breathed, smiling wickedly. He looked at the ground preparing himself._

"_Just breath. When she does, don't freak out." He thought._

_He looked over._

_And she was gone._

Somehow, Greg didn't think that she would be leaving any time soon now.

As dipped down slightly, as her knees seemed to buckle again, her hips grazing his crotch.

Greg let out a low moan, feeling his pulse start rapidly beat in his fingers.

"Oh Sara," he moaned into her ear.

"Greg."

Then . . . as if fate . . . a rapid beat on the door pulled them out of the moment.

"Hey! Sara! You in here?"

"Yeah, Nick I will be right there." She said breathless, her eyes locked with Greg's.

"You know where Greg is? Grissom is giving assignments in a minute."

"He is stuck in traffic. He just called me. He will be here in a minute."

"Okay."

And after waiting to hear his foot steps proceed down the hall.

* * *

Sara buried head into his chest, taking in his scent, which covered her from head to toe. She didn't want to leave the room. She didn't want to leave the moment. That was the most intoxicating, passionate heated kiss, maybe more than a kiss, but whatever it was it was the best thing she ever experienced. 

"We need to go, they will suspect something."

Sara pouted slightly before shaking her head before buttoning up his shirt. She laid her head against his chest and whispered.

"I am sorry I ran away last night. I was scared. I was wrong for running away. I love you Greg," she whispered. "It took me a while to realize it, but I am crazy about you. Your everything I have ever wanted."

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally hear you say that. I have felt that way every since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you. I have loved you so much for so long."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I hope so."

"So do we tell them?"

"Lets keep it between us for a little while. Let them figure it out for themselves."

Sara smirked.

She couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! finally they are offically together! Do you love me? Do you hate me? Expected something different? Let me know by reviewing and you might get another smutty chapter . . . until then my lips are sealed . . . **


	10. Chapter Ten: Someone Might See Us

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Ten: Someone Might See Us **

**A/N: WOW smut really motivates doesnt it? Im proud, soooo very proud! I think that that is the most reviews i have gotten for one chapter. Lets get it up to fifty and i might give you the smuttiest(is that even word lol) chapter of them alllll tommorow night . . .**

**

* * *

**

Sara walked in the break room as her coworkers talked and laughed, waiting for their arrival. She didn't have to even try and she smelt his scent all over her. She blushed and smiled, sitting down at the table, Greg sitting beside her. They looked at each other for a moment, until they heard Catherine clear her throat. Sara almost jumped out of her seat. She looked over at them, all of her coworkers watching her smiling evilly, their eyes dashing from her to Greg.

"You two were awfully late. Get caught up?" Catherine asked.

"In traffic of course." Warrick added.

"I- I- I was in the, in the bathroom," she stuttered. "Freshening up."

"Sara you weren't in the bathroom. You were in the showers."

"I- I like the mirrors better in there."

"Are you sure that is all you were doing? Didn't have company?"

"Traffic was like hell," Greg interrupted.

She looked over at him thankfully, his face now beginning to redden.

"Sara are you taking up men's cologne?" Nick asked.

Sara's eyes popped out of sockets at the words. Apparently, the Sanders Scent was more noticeable than she had thought.

"No! Why?" she asked biting her lip.

"You smell like . . ." Catherine started.

"Sanders." They three said in union, looking at the two.

She looked over at her Greg, begging for his help by the look in her eyes.

She wanted to defend herself. Say she didn't.

But she couldn't. Not like she denied with Grissom.

It was because it was true.

And she loved his smell on her.

She couldn't deny it.

She loved it too much to deny it.

Nick leaned over to her, whispering in her ear evilly.

"You screwed Sanders."

"I did not!" she screeched.

"What did I hear in the bathroom then?"

"You were spying on me!"

"So you did screw him!" Nick teased.

"I did not!" she whined, putting her face in her hands.

"How about that weather tonight eh?" Greg interrupted.

At first the group stayed quite, looking down at the table trying not to giggle. Then after a few moments, they couldn't help but laugh.

The moment was just too hilarious.

Sara buried her face instinctively in Greg's shirt as she giggled and blushed. She looked up at him pouting, his eyes glittering in excitement.

"It's not funny!" she whined.

"Yes it is. Come on admit it," he whispered.

"No."

"Your so cute when you pout," he teased.

"Aww." The other three said in union,

Sara had almost forgot they were in the room; she had begun to think they were alone. She wanted to curse herself, it wasn't a secret that they had something going, then again it wasn't out of the bag.

The whole situation confused the hell out of her.

But it was too amazing to let go.

For the next week, the entire lab was buzzing about the new found 'relationship' between herself and Greg. She had everyone from Bobby to Eikle ask her about her relationship with Greg Sanders.

She had told her co-workers that it wasn't anyone's business.

She told Eikle it was strictly professional.

And it was . . . at least at work . . . for the most part . . .

Sara sat in the evidence room, looking at the pictures in front of her. It was slightly hard to focus with him kissing at the back of her neck.

"Greg not at work! We discussed this," Sara scolded.

"I can't help myself, you are irresistible!" he whispered in her ear.

His breath hit her neck, warming her to the very core. He ran his hands around her stomach, pulling her body into his. He made his way around her neck, leaving red marks as he kissed as a sign of triumph.

"Greg don't tease me. Not at work." She whined.

"I can't help it," he whispered, running his hands up her torso, "You're my addiction."

He wheeled the chair around, pushing himself against her. She ran her hands around his neck, grasping onto his blond locks as he pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in to battle with hers. Sara let out a low moan as he ran his hands up her shirt, slipping his fingers under the clasp of her bra. She pulled back from him, stopping him by putting her hands on his chest.

"We can't. Not here," she whispered breathlessly.

"Your right, completely right. I am sorry its just-" Greg rambled.

"Don't be, I want to, but we cant. We have to be-"

"Professional about it. We can't-"

"Get caught up-"

"At work." They whispered in union.

He was still straddling her legs, his lips swollen and hair tousled; he couldn't have looked any better to her.

She just wanted to attack his lips.

But she knew she couldn't.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling slightly.

His lips dangled above hers. His body pressed against her.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

"Results came back on your fibers," Hodges said interrupting the moment.

Greg looked over at Hodges, shooting a dirty look at him. Sara whirled her chair around, striating up the photos.

"Sanders looks angry. Are you okay?"

"Perfectly peachy," he growled. "Sara I am going to go use the bathroom. I will be back."

"Okay."

"So results came back, regular plastic. Did I break the case?"

"No sorry Hodges," she whispered blushing.

"Sara your lips are swelled, hope Sanders hasn't given you an illness."

"Sunburn."

"Oh, you need to get some medicine on that," he teased.

"Will do."

* * *

He hoped that Sara really believed that he was going to use the bathroom. 

But in reality Greg had only left go fix his 'little problem'.

He had dreamed of it for years, Sara and him in those promising positions.

But never once in those dreams had Hodges came in to play.

"Damn Hodges," Greg cursed softly.

"_Who does he think he is? Just as she rubbed up against me-"  
_

Greg was unable to finish his thought, as he let out a sharp, low moan.

"_Don't think about her. Don't think about her rubbing against your crouch. Don't think about how perfect her body is_."

"Damnit!" he swore.

After a few minutes of successfully getting the girl out his mind, the throbbing disappeared. He situated himself, washed his hands and unlocked the room of showers and left.

After clocking out, he went to the locker room.

And their she was, leaning up against his locker.

"Long time for a bathroom break," she teased.

"Constipation," he said putting one hand on the lockers, pinning her under him.

"Stick to the truth. That is what your good at."

"I can't help it. Damnit your such a tease."

"Am I a tease when I do this?"

Greg felt her push herself against him, wrapping one of her legs around his.

Very compromising position.

"Sara," he let out in a low moan.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the passionate kiss.

"Greg we are at work."

"We are off the clock."

He felt her run her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

"Sara I thought you said your relationship with Sanders was completely professional?"

Greg knew that voice. It sent chills up his spine.

"Conrad. I can explain-" Sara started as she pushed him away from her.

"No need to. I realize your relationship is a bit more physical than professional. I will talk to Grissom about this."

"He knows. Its off the clock and its none of your business what we do then," Greg protested.

"I can't have a relationship with a coworker getting in the way of cases. If I see anything between you two again, I will have you transferred."

* * *

**A/N:Again, WOWOWOW hands bigggg cookies to reviewers now what are you waiting for? Want hot and steamy? Review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Come Down To Me

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series **

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Eleven: Move Down To Me

* * *

**

Sara hadn't realized how turned on she had became from the locker room incident until she had arrived at the car, the cold night Las Vegas air nipping at her neck.

They had walked down the halls toward the lobby that night with plenty of room in between them; as if they touched each other they would be at each other in an instant. Eikle had terrified her; Greg hadn't got in any trouble really before, but Sara was a different story. She had been around the block and back with them. She knew it, they knew it; one more screw up and she was gone.

For good.

She had seen it in his eyes. He had been excited at the prospects of it.

Damn Eikle

_You don't have to move_

_You don't have to speak_

_Lips fall biting_

_You're staring me down_

_A glance makes me weak_

_Eyes fall striking_

Her hands was shaking, she didn't really understand it all. She had never been so weak when it came to men before. As they walked, she tried to not let her eyes fall on him. She had never thought of herself as a weak woman. She couldn't help herself though, just the simple glances at him made those memories flood in. She bit her lip and whimpered at the mere thought of the promising position in the locker room.

The way he had held her against the lockers, his toned abs pushed against her, his hardness becoming extremely evident as he pushed his crotch against hers. His ragged breathe brushing against her as he moaned gently against her ear.

She felt herself get wet at the thought of it; this man was going to be the death of her.

She looked over, hopping to just get a secret glimpse of him; he always teased her when he caught her looking at him. She had hoped that she would be lucky this time, get a subtle glance; but as always, she was wrong. She was caught like she always was by his glittering hazel eyes. She knew immediately that he knew the thoughts in her mind, but she knew as well that she wasn't alone; they both were dieing to taste each other like never before.

_Now I'm twisted up _

_When I'm twisted with you_

_Brush so lightly_

_And as time trickles down_

_And I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly_

She sat down in the vehicle beside him. It wasn't like it was the first time they had found themselves in this predicament, even if they hadn't gone all the way yet. But it wasn't their fault; it wasn't like they haven't tried. Every time they had gotten close, someone would call or ring the doorbell. Or even worse, the car behind them at the light would honk the horn, yep that had happened to.

Just a she unzipped his pants, ready to take her first taste. . .

The horn blasts.

If she ever told anyone about the situations, they would say they were crazy and they needed to get to know each other before they knocked a home run. She blamed it on hormones, besides they would be crazy for suggesting it. He was to addictive to just stop trying, going cold turkey.

Nope, never happening.

She felt her legs start to shake slightly with excitement as her pulse began to race, as if competing with her mind. So man thoughts, dreams, and memories running through her head at the speed of light, as if they were never going to slow down. When he touched her body tingled like liquid fire. When he whispered in her ear her knees buckled beneath her. When he kissed her, even the slightest her head became light and she was breathtaken.

It was more than a physical addiction; it was an emotional one as well. She had pure physical attractions before, but none of them connected with her like Greg did. It was something deeper.

Could it be . .. .

Love?

No, it was to fast.

But that was the only thing that could explain it.

She was head over heals, over the moon in love. True, soul mate, love.

_I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste no precious time_

_We'll dance inside the sun_

She dared to take a glance at him; He was slouched in the seat, tapping his fingers against the wheel nervously. It was like watching him in slow motion; His blond hair fell in his eyes, blowing it out of his face annoyed. He moved slightly, trying to situate himself. She watched as she could see his legs muscles flex as he moved, even through his jeans.

She felt her face redden as her eyes lingered down to his crotch. She tried to take her eyes away from him, but she couldn't, they seemed to be glued permanently. Until of course he caught her and smirked.

Damn smirk.

"_It should be against the law that arrogance is a turn on_," she thought bitterly.

"_Come on Sara stop being such a whore! You can wait until we get home_," she told herself silently.

But it would take soooo long .. .

To long. . .

Three miles, having to unbuckle the seat belt, getting out and locking the car, walking to the steps, going up the steps, unlocking the door . . .

Oh hell whom's leg was she trying to pull? She couldn't wait that long.

She needed it now.

Good thing Greg was thinking the same way and slung the car into the nearest secluded alleyway.

It would have been terribly embarrassing asking him to pull over the car . . .

* * *

**A/N: Welllll we almost got 50 . . . but before i wait for more reviews to give you the steamy chapter that comes after this chapter . . . i will make you a deal. Review lots for me and i will give you a teaser.**

**Deal?  
**

**Thought so . . .**

_"Greg," she moaned desperately._

_He loved the way it rolled of her lips, so desperate, so erotic, and so needy . . . _

_For him . . . whispering his name rhythmically._


	12. Chapter Twelve: Slip Into You

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series **

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Twelve: Slip Into You **

**A/N: Warning entire chapter contains smut. Sex scenes not your thing? Scrowl down to the end and read the last few chapters. I promise you wont regret it.

* * *

**

Their hearts beat rapidly out of their chests.

Their pulse fluttering in their fingers.

Their lungs chasing their own speeding thoughts.

Touches like liquid fire.

A needy kiss like the world was ending.

An erotic moan as he gathered her shirt in his hands.

A frustrated growl when she could unbutton his jeans quick enough.

They had been thinking the same thing as he swung into the alley. Maybe that is why they acted so quickly with the shared feelings.

* * *

She had crawled over, sitting in his lap, her legs straddling his lower chest. His lips set her on fire, running her hands through and gripping onto his hair, deepening it, hungry for more. His tongue licked at her bottom lip immediately. She didn't waste time like before. Her body was going to fast, needing so much more, to busy to stop running at the speed of light to think. 

_She sinks in my mind_

_As she sheds through her skin_

_Touch that tastes like fire_

_Hands do what is no longer taken_

_Hands to fuel desire_

She reached her hands up his torso, slipping the buttons out of the holes as quickly as she could, never breaking the kiss, only deepening it. Her hands shook with a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement, causing her ability to unbutton to be dulled. She heard him let out a deep, needy growl, only accelerating her to slip it off more.

She never heard anything so sweet than the sound of that shirt flutter to the floorboard. She ran her hands down his chest, not able to resist the temptation of biting at his nipples. It was clear that he had been working out, his chest well toned, but failed with comparison to Nick or Warrick. But strangely, it was so much better than she could ever describe.

Now it was his turn.

She began to shake secretly as he slipped his fingers between her own buttons. She wanted it off, but in the strangest way, the moment was finally catching up to her.

It was going way to fast. Too fast than she would have expected. But she never attempted to slow it down.

* * *

_I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste no precious time_

_We'll dance inside the sun_

He couldn't deny that it hurt like hell as she grinded her teeth around his nipple.

But in the strangest way it was the greatest thing that he had ever felt.

He hadn't experienced many biters.

So he wasn't about to stop her.

But minutes seemed to be passing by at the speed of days.

This was all to slow and unfair.

He wanted his turn.

So with or without her permission, he grabbed at her shirt, trying to unbutton it with patience.

_Screw patience, it was way over rated anyway._

He gripped his hands around each side of her shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"Is this new?"

"No," she whispered breathless.

"I'm buying you a new one anyway."

And for the first time in his life . . .

He ripped the shirt right off her chest.

The sound of the seams shredding excited him, and it did her as well.

He wrapped his hands around her, drawing her closer. With one easy, swift motion he unclasped it; she was finally rid of that damn bra and top.

At first he hesitated, he hadn't had sex in while; then again he knew he would have hesitated anyway, it was the girl of his dreams, Sara Sidle.

Anyone would hesitate at finally getting the girl you chased for seven years.

_I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_Is this fine?_

_I'm not fine_

_Give me pieces_

_Give me things to stay awake_

_To stay awake_

It was terrifying.

What if he did something wrong?

"Suck me Greg," she whispered in his ear.

_Screw worries; he would get the hang of it._

At first he had no damn idea what to do, but slowly, after a year of waiting, it all rushed back to him. His mouth slipped over the hard pink nipple with a burning desire. His tongue licked at it gently as he sucked at her breast. His teeth grinded around it as he pulled his mouth up, before pushing his groin against her stomach and pushed his mouth down farther on her sweet nipple.

"Greg," she moaned desperately.

He loved the way it rolled of her lips, so desperate, so erotic, and so needy . . .

For him . . . whispering his name rhythmically.

He began to unbutton and unzip her jeans, deciding against trying to rip denim.

"Fuck me," she moaned.

It wasn't a request; it had been a demand.

She was wet for him, her underwear soaked with a desperate need.

When he pushed her against the steering wheel, her crotch against his chest, he felt her wetness for him. He ripped the underwear off her, taking his hand and feeling of her secret garden, that she was so willingly giving to him. He had dreamed of this for so many years, a simple touch and she was about to break in his arms. He had thought of it at work, at home, and even while being with her, dreaming up wild fantasies that blew his mind away to another world. She was so sweet and tender, moist to the touch. Her creamy liquid attached to his fingers as his skimmed her, his fingers stopping at her lips.

He thrust his middle finger in slowly, taking his time and getting to know every inch of her. Feeling her walls beat rapidly as his finger probed inside of her, then slipping it out slowly before coming deeper inside of her and twisting his finger upward.

Her face was flushed; sweat pouring off of her brow as she arched her neck in pure pleasure. Her arms laced around his neck, her fingers driving him wild as she gripped onto his sweaty blond locks. She leaned in, her breasts pressed against his chest as she breathed erotically in his ear. He bit at his ear lobe, probing her tongue inside of his own ear as he slipped two fingers deeper inside of her.

But it wasn't enough; he wanted to taste her. He wanted to drown his taste buds in her sticky liquid like syrup. He took his hands, resting them just below her ass and pushed her onto the steering wheel. She complied to his demands arching herself for easy access, and pinning her hands behind the wheel in an uncomfortable state. But when he probed his tongue inside her it didn't seem to matter.

He felt her legs begin to shake like jelly as he tasted of her; her creamy liquid hot and sticky, tasting as sweet as honey itself. Breathing rapidly, he felt her pulse beating in her legs pressed against him wildly. She broke in his arms, in a sense of tortured bliss. Moaning and shaking, giving into every hormonal act, every needy touch.

_What makes me want to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me to_

_Move down to me slip into you_

"Oh get inside me now!"

He pushed her up off of him, rising off the seat, as he pulled off his pants and boxers with her aid until they were both completely naked,

He pumped himself in and out of her quickly and hard, steadying them by holding onto her wrists.

* * *

He had this amazing effect on her that no man could ever produce quite like he did, that need that made her succumb to his and her sexual needs, despite her better judgment. 

_What makes me want to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me to_

_Move down to me slip into you_

She screamed his name in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain as he surged himself inside of her with mind-blowing intensity. She begged for more, and he gave them, giving in to not her sexual needs, but his own. The succumbed together, screaming each other's names continuously with each breath.

_What makes me want to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me to_

_Move down to me slip into you_

He was the best thing she had every experienced. Their bodies seemed to know each other already, perfectly aligned for each other in every way. The way they moved in union, each breath on accord, was like they had been lovers for centuries. She had never felt this large of an emotional high before, each time he entered her it was better than the last. Whatever had started the desperate, hormonal affair in the ally way, it had ended in sweet love, being held under the moonlight lost in time with each other.

It was the moment she realized she was truly in love. She couldn't find anything better than what she had now. Nothing could compare to him and the way he made her feel, whether it be through pleasure or emotions. It didn't matter that they had only been dating three weeks, it only mattered that they were created for each other. They had been in love for seven years, but just to blind to see it.

"Sara?"

"Yes Greg?" she whispered.

"Marry me."

_Move down to me slip into you

* * *

_

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwww ok now that's out of my system I hoped you liked it. I haven't written to many sex scenes to be honest, so tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Everything

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Thirteen: Everything I've Ever Wanted**

**A/N: PLEASE forgive me! I have had a lot going on lately. Not only did my uncle and my grandfather both end up in the hospital this week but also my Aunt passed away so its been really hard for me to update.**

**I cant tell you how long I rolled in laughter with some of your reviews. Thank you so much by the way! I am glad you all thought it was good (well written). I swear I worked on it for like three weeks, writing re writing, writing, reading, editing rewriting. Finally got what I wanted! Guess it all paid off.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI that would have been ME in the last chapter . . .

* * *

**

Have you ever felt like all at once your heart stopped, as well as time, and every moment in your life flashed before your eyes? They say when you die, that everything that happened to you flashes before you, your heart races but within an instant, time stands still, and your heart stops beating, you see the tunnel.

She felt like she was dieing, but if she was she would do it all over again just to feel that emotional high she was feeling at this moment.

Every moment flashed before her.

At least all the moments that really mattered.

All those touches, close kisses, staring in the showers, being attacked and holding the other so close.

It all led up to it.

It led up to this.

She loved him, with everything inside of her. Every bone within her screamed. Screamed for joy, for passion but most of all for the pure and simplistic reason she finally had something good coming her way. God had finally sent her what she had wanted. An angel, an angel to guard her, to protect her.

To love her.

But her throat still caught at the words.

What if he didn't love her?

What if it didn't work out?

What if they were only meant to be friends?

What if . .

What if? They were too many what ifs to consider.

She had never really taken a jump. Leaped off a cliff and hoped to God she could fly. But every once and a while, she realized, that fate could only take her so far. It brings you to the cliff, and you have to take the chance, let go and jump into the deep abyss.

She had found a love so pure, so sweet, and so amazing that it stopped time. The rain that was pelting down on the glass stopped in midair, speeding cars frozen in time. It was almost as if everything that was around her they had ordered to completely stop. Or as if they were in a different time frame, somewhere between it all.

She took his hand, cradling it in hers. She took her fingers, tracing the lines of his hand, almost as if she was trying to read his fortune, look into time and determine right from wrong.

"Greg why do you want to marry me?"

"Why not?"

She needed to know why he loved her. Why he wanted her so much when they were a million other women falling at his feet? What was so special about her that caused him to want to spend the rest of his life with her? She wasn't beautiful or exceptionally smart, she consumed herself in her work to veer away from any really human contact and emotions, she was self destructive, and had a past that fallowed her and nipped at her ankles everywhere she went.

And he was everything that was opposite. He had a good family that raised him protectively, a father that played ball with him in the backyard and a mother who took him to the hospital if he got a paper cut. He graduated high school at 16 and was accepted to all the major private schools he applied to. He had that amazing personality that somehow just drew you to him. He was extremely attractive and if you didn't know him you could have never guessed he was a science geek who looked at his partner's epithelials instead of their personality first hand.

He was everything she wanted, the person who she would lay and dream of at night. And now she found herself doing the last thing she would have ever thought possible.

Questioning it.

"Greg I want to know why you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Why do you love me?"

"Sara the first time I met you I didn't know what to think about you. You were the most mysterious, different girl I had ever laid eyes on. You didn't wear much makeup, you never really fixed your hair, you didn't where girly clothes. You didn't care what people thought about you, and the oddest thing about you then to me was, you wouldn't change yourself for anyone to like you. But after I got to know you, I realized those are the best things about you. You don't worry with make up because you are so beautiful anyway it over shadows it. You don't fix your hair because its perfect how it is, loose and perfect for me to run my fingers through every day. You don't wear girly clothes because you don't need certain clothes to flatter your figure, its perfect anyway. Everyone had to love you because of not caring what they thought. But the best part is, that I wouldn't want you to change a thing, because it's not possible to make anyone anymore perfect than you are now."

She felt her throat close together with a strange mixture of emotions. She felt tears of happiness swelling in her eyes. He loved her, truly loved her for who she was. And she loved him more than she loved anyone on Earth.

"Make me the happiest man alive. Sara."

"Greg-"

"I promise I will take care of you, love you, nurture you until the day we die."

"Greg sweetie-"

"I want to grow old with you, make babies with you and be able to wake up in your arms every morning."

Since her words weren't getting anywhere, she saw only one course of action available.

And she pushed him against the car door and kissed him passionately, skimming her tongue over his lips lightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smirking between breaths.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Good because I thought for a second I would have to change your mind," he whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well if you will drive me home maybe you could try anyway."

She giggled as she slid into her seat as he sat frustrated.

She knew she had never saw a man drive so fast to make it home before.

* * *

Grissom paced back and forth nervously in his office as the phone rang off the hook, unaware that the people at the other line were too busy to answer the phone. 

He refused to think that.

Sara might be a little out of her mind lately for picking _him _but she wouldn't lower herself to that. She hadn't completely lost her mind.

_It wasn't like they were getting married or anything_.

Grissom chuckled lightly at the thought of Greg and Sara being betrothed. Like that would ever happen.

Sara wasn't _really _happy with him anyway.

Sure, Greg pushed her against the lockers and almost ripped her shirt off.

That didn't mean she _actually _liked it did it?

"Why should I care? I don't even like her," he thought bitterly.

"Yes I do." He announced.

He cared about Sara Sidle and he wasn't going to let her ruin her life.

He would win her from Greg Sanders. He wouldn't have her for long.

* * *

**A/N: OK Just to warn you the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. Dont start getting mad and chucking books at me okay, hold on this story is a series. The next story will be called Meet the Parents will be up sometime this week. Now if you are really good people and review today alot, then i might post the next chapter tonight because of my long absence. **

**You know what I want, so go ahead make me happy :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Summery: Who ever said that first impressions matters the most never factored in over active sex drives, close work environments and dead bodies into the equation. Part One of the Until The Day I Die Series**

**Rated: M **

**Chapter Fourteen: First Impressions Never Really Matter**

**Disclaimer: YES I finally own CSI! I get Greg now! Wait . . .. I don't own it do I? OK never mind . . . **

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Part One. So sad, feels just like yesterday I posted chapter one! Thank you my reviewers for beings so great to me! I cant thank you enough for your kind words and how much yall reviewed. I hope you like the last chapter!

* * *

**

Some times sun light is healing, others it is painful. But as Greg felt himself roll in the silky sheets, her naked body pressed against him, legs tangled together, holding onto each other like no tomorrow, the sunlight was a reminder. A reminder that he had finally, found what he had been searching for.

A home.

He had made it from the annoying lab rat, best friend, unnamable relationship, to the man of her dreams. It took seven years to do it, but it was worth every millisecond.

He took his hand, running his fingers down her bare back, so soft, perfect, and hot to the touch. How could have he made it here? The woman of his dreams wrapped in his body, her sleeping breath caressing his chest? How did he ever earn such a pure, perfect thing such as this? Did he deserve it? Did someone else deserve it more?

But Greg smiled, looking down at her, because he realized, he didn't care if he deserved it or not. He needed her, more than anything, more than life itself. He would run in front of a speeding train just for one more moment with her. That made him realize that it didn't matter of someone deserved her more, because he would never let them have her.

He couldn't live without her.

She was his other half, without her, he couldn't be whole.

He looked to the window, the sun streaming in _his _home. It would only be a matter of time until the group found out he was moving in with Sara, a matter of time before they would see the shinning diamond laid on her finger. A karat diamond, princesses cut with a white gold band. The perfection of diamonds, all for her.

And that was worth any amount of money.

It had been one day since the incident in the car, luckily for them; they had the next day off. They spent the entire next day searching Las Vegas for the perfect ring, turning off their phones and ignoring work for the first time in their lives.

They were to busy living life.

Somehow, after all that had happened the past seven years, he found himself lying in _their _bed, _together. _It was a dream, a wonderful dream that had blossomed to life right before them.

He held her a little tighter, closing his eyes and praying time to tick by slower. But he knew he couldn't delay the inevitable. It was nine a. m. and in very few hours, they would have to report to work. And with the amount of missed calls from Catherine and Gil alone, they knew they would be bombarded with questions.

But he didn't care. He wanted them to know she was finally his. He wanted the world to know that he had finally gotten the girl.

And he wasn't letting go.

Just then, the phone rang.

* * *

Grissom laid on his couch, swigging down a migraine pill, followed by a large chug of water before he sat it down lazily on the floor. He hadn't had a head ache for a while now; he only did when he was under stress. Stress at this moment though, was an understatement. 

He had tried to get a hold of Greg and Sara for two days now, and not one phone call answered! He could only imagine the things that were tying them up now.

He wanted to gag.

He looked over at the phone and pondered the thought of calling her again. She might be awake by now, she might answer. He picked up the phone nervously; going over the things, he would say to her. But nothing seemed to fit. Just to be safe, he decided to call anonymously.

The phone rung for a bit, and just as he was about to hang up, a very tired voice gave a groggy hello.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I want you back. He doesn't deserve you," he rambled, not even saying a hello.

"Ummmm I think you have the wrong number," answered an amused male voice.

Grissom glanced down at the phone, double checking the number; he knew it was Sara's number.

"Who is this?" he asked although he already knew.

"Greg Sanders. Who is this?"

"Baby who is that on the phone?" whispered a voice in the background

Sara 

"I don't know. Who is this?"

Grissom couldn't breathe, let alone talk.

"Well get off the phone, we have better things to do."

By this time, the other line had forgotten about the phone and Grissom could hear the distinct sound of ruffling sheets and ecstatic moans.

He had heard enough to make him sick. He threw the phone across the room, breaking it in half and grabbed his car keys off the table. He didn't care where he went. He wanted to be anywhere that he didn't think about her.

* * *

Greg groaned as he reached over to the phone and answered it sleepily. 

"I just want you to know that I love you and I want you back. He doesn't deserve you," he heard a voice ramble

"Ummmm I think you have the wrong number," he answered amused.

"Who is this?" the voice asked

"Greg Sanders. Who is this?"

"Baby who is that on the phone?" Sara whispered.

Greg looked down at her, her chocolate eyes dancing as the sun light glittered. He ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled her head into his neck.

"I don't know. Who is this?"

"Well get off the phone, we have better things to do," she whispered suggestively.

Greg smiled simply, laying the phone next to him. He took her sweet body in his arms and rolled her over to the other side of the bed. He hung over her their bodies itching to touch each other, to kiss one another until the sun goes down. He ran his hand around her back, caressing her body, bringing them closer together until not even air had them apart.

Greg wasn't a man for foreplay, but at the moment, he couldn't breath, he couldn't speak. Time truly stood still. He removed his hand from her back, their bodies still pressed together, and slid it to her face. He bent down, placing a small kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear gently.

"You are so perfect."

"I'm not perfect Greg," she whispered.

"Your perfect, for me. You are everything I need. You make my heart fly and my chest race for air. You make my skin tingle and just your hands simply touch. You had me from the start."

"I love you _Greggo_."

"I love you _Sara._ I love you so much. Its unbelievable this is actually real."

"Believe it babe, because I am hear to stay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You were the only woman who has ever made me loose all words at just the first glance."

"I thought you were gorgeous the first time I saw you, and egoistical."

"Well thanks," he teased.

"First impressions never really matter though, because you don't know them. The second ones are the impressions that really count."

"And what is your second impression.

Sara leaned up slowly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You take my breath away."

And they did the only thing they wanted to, make love until the sun fell, and their alarms blared as a sign for work.

Because, after all, Las Vegas never sleeps.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: It has been such a wonderful journey! Thank you allll for your reviews. And Please add me to the author alert list so you can read part two, which should be posted soon! I want allll my readers to stay tuned in, because the next chapter has more romance, humorous encounters, and a follow up on Grissom reaching his breaking point. You don't want to miss it!** **Meet The Parents:  
Rating: M (For Future Chapters)**

**Summery: Whoever said that meeting your fiancés parents is easy never had to deal with overly large and protective foster brothers, deer hunting, an overactive mother, a schizophrenic cat and an OCD boss. Part Two of the Until the Day I Die Series**


End file.
